


Assieme alle Stelle

by Pseudopaws (Yuripaws)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, REALLY FUCKING GAY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Pseudopaws
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know how beautiful he is. Viktor shows him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite possibly the gayest thing i've ever written
> 
> anyways LOOK i can write fluffy smut too i swear lmao

He’s beautiful.

He doesn’t know it. He doesn’t believe it. He shies away, he averts his gaze, his hands tremble.

Yuuri Katsuki is beautiful, and Viktor wants to prove that to him.

They kiss, chaste and hesitant, and when Viktor runs his hands over his body, caressing him so gently, Yuuri looks away.

He doesn’t know. Viktor is patient. So very patient. 

 _He meets me where I am_. 

Yes, Viktor thinks, yes, I do. 

He watches Yuuri blossom, unfurling like a flower in the spring, and when they kiss, he’s more sure. He leans into Viktor’s touch, and when he starts to touch him too, his hands are more firm, more steady. Kisses deepen, hands wander; squeezing, gripping, running down his chest, fingers brushing lightly over his waist, his hips, and when Viktor’s hands wander lower, Yuuri gasps, face reddening. Viktor worries that he’s gone too far, but then feels the warmth of Yuuri's hands, wandering, learning his body, discovering curves and edges. Lower, lower.

He’s so very nervous their first time, and even as he bucks into Viktor’s hand, his own grasp on him is unsure, hands trembling. Viktor makes quiet noises, soft noises, and he whispers sweet things into Yuuri’s ear, words of encouragement, and when Yuuri closes his eyes, gasping with his release, Viktor kisses his eyelids gently, trailing down to his mouth. They kiss slowly, and Viktor’s hand covers his now, guiding him, and Yuuri blushes hard when Viktor moans his name.

He grips their bed sheets and moans the first time Viktor takes him into his mouth. Viktor is slow, sucking gently, his tongue gliding, caressing, and when Yuuri comes shortly after, Viktor takes all of it; every last drop. He rises to kiss him now, and tells him how delicious he tastes. 

One day, touching isn’t enough, and Yuuri climbs on top of him, blushing furiously. He’s hard, and when he feels himself against Viktor he gasps, and Viktor is amazed when Yuuri buries his face into the crook of his neck, breathing hard as he presses his hips down, grinding his cock against Viktor’s. They move together, Yuuri panting and gasping, and Viktor moaning, his hands gripping Yuuri, pressing him down harder. Yuuri moans loudly as he comes, and he moans Viktor’s name. Viktor gasps and bucks, and now they glide so smoothly together, hot and thick.

Tonight, Viktor finds himself on top of him, and their soft kisses deepen now, small noises of pleasure escaping Yuuri’s lips. Viktor breaks their kiss to trail his lips down to Yuuri’s neck, kissing gently, and his kisses travel to his shoulder, down his arm until they reach Yuuri’s hand, and Viktor kisses each of his fingers, and then his lips brush against Yuuri’s gold ring.

His kisses make their way to his other arm, down to his hand once more, and as he kisses the palm he feels Yuuri cup his face gently.

Viktor’s kisses trail lower now, down his chest, stopping to kiss his collarbones, then stopping to lightly suck each nipple, and Yuuri gasps softly, his fingers running through his hair. Viktor kisses his stomach now, and Yuuri is soft, so soft, but there’s an underlying firmness, muscles moving so smoothly. Viktor can’t resist burying his face into it, and he hears Yuuri laugh, and it’s the most beautiful sound Viktor has ever heard.

He kisses Yuuri’s thighs now, and he feels them quiver at his touch. His lips press against the sensitive skin, and Yuuri’s soft moans send shivers down his spine.

After his kisses have covered both legs, he kisses the top of each foot reverently; the beggar kneeling before the saint.

When Viktor’s lips return to Yuuri’s, he feels his tongue slip out to slide against his own, and Viktor gasps in surprise. Their tongues move so smoothly, so very gently, and when Viktor nibbles his lightly, he feels Yuuri’s lips curve into a smile.  

They move beneath the stars, beneath the moonlight that filters through the large windows, windows so large that they form walls, and they sleep with the stars each night.

Viktor draws back to look down at Yuuri, and their eyes meet, and Yuuri’s gaze doesn’t waver this time. The stars are bright tonight, so very bright, and he sees them in Yuuri’s eyes; he sees the brightness and he’s dazzled, and he feels as though he’s lost within the night sky. If Viktor had to choose a star to guide him home, he’d choose Yuuri every time. 

“You’re beautiful, Yuuri,” he breathes, “I wish you could see the way you look right now.”

“I’d rather look at you,” Yuuri says softly, and Viktor is speechless, breathless.

Their lips meet again, and as their bodies press together, Viktor feels a hardness that he instantly returns. They pant, rubbing gently together, and Yuuri suddenly threads his fingers through Viktor’s hair, pulling back from him. His eyes are determined, but Viktor can tell that he’s trying his best not to avert his gaze.

“Viktor. I… I-I, um, can we…” He loses his composure,  his eyes lowering, and his cheeks are so very red.

Viktor cups his face, brushing his thumb across his cheek. “What is it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri takes a steadying breath and attempts to make eye contact again.

“I… can we, um… I-I mean, I want…” He trails off, blushing furiously.

Viktor is patient. He always is.

“What do you want, Yuuri?”

“I want you.”

Viktor blinks down at him in surprise.

“I want you,” Yuuri continues, “I, um, I want you inside of me.” His eyes widen and he presses his lips together, as though he can’t believe he just said that.

It takes a few moments for Viktor to register this, as his mind has gone blank. He looks deeply into Yuuri’s eyes, and when he sees the desire in them, the lust, the anticipation, he begins to tremble.

“Are you sure, Yuuri?”

“Yes.”

Viktor kisses him tenderly, and he draws back, leaning to reach his nightstand drawer. When he finds the lube, he coats his fingers, then glances at Yuuri. He looks nervous, tensing up.

“I’ll be as gentle as possible. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yuuri nods, then gasps as Viktor’s finger enters him. When two more enter, he whimpers quietly, moving his hips slightly.

Viktor covers his cock as thickly as he can, and as he positions himself, he leans forward to kiss Yuuri softly.

“If you want me to stop, or slow down, just tell me. I’ll do anything for you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nods, trembling slightly, and his eyes widen, hips bucking as Viktor enters him. He enters him slowly, letting him adjust. As he pushes in forward, Yuuri hisses slightly.

“W-wait. Um, sorry, I…”

“Don’t apologize. It’s alright.” Viktor has frozen immediately, waiting for Yuuri to allow him to move.

“Okay. I’m okay. Please keep going?”

Viktor pushes himself in, even slower than before, and as he enters him fully, Yuuri grips the bed sheets, moaning. Viktor withdraws to thrust as gently as he can, and Yuuri gasps loudly. Viktor thrusts again, drawing gasps and moans and soft noises from the man beneath him, and these noises become louder, deeper, faster as Viktor increases his pace. He grabs Yuuri’s waist, and as he thrusts a little harder, Yuuri suddenly cries out.

“ _O-oh! Viktor, oh, Viktor!_ ” His arms wrap around Viktor now, clutching him tight, grabbing onto the back of his shoulders, and his nails dig into them as Viktor picks up a steady and fast pace, and Yuuri is moaning, crying out Viktor’s name, hips rising, back arcing. 

Viktor catches his lips with his own, and as they trail down to kiss his neck, his hand reaches for Yuuri’s cock, stroking him slowly, then in pace with his thrusting.

Yuuri cries out harder, thrusting into Viktor’s hand, “Oh, _yes,_ Viktor _, yes, please, o-oh god, V-viktor!”_

Viktor moans into Yuuri’s ear as he drives into him faster, and Yuuri’s eyes are nearly rolled back, his nails digging harder, and Viktor winces slightly but doesn’t stop.

“Oh, _YES_ , Viktor,” He moans, then with a scream and a spasm, “ _VIKTOR!_ ”

He comes hard, and Viktor feels it, thick and delicious and running down his fingers. Yuuri looks up at him, his eyes hazy, half lidded, and so very _satisfied_ , and they’re still bright, so bright, and Viktor sees stars when he comes inside of him.

They lay panting, trembling, coming down from their ecstasy, fingers running through each other’s hair, lips meeting, bodies pressing, and when they look into each other’s eyes, they’re home within the night sky, shining bright.


End file.
